Usuario discusión:Uzumaki hugo
Nombre de Articulo Hola, de donde sacas que el Ninja de Iwagakure se llama Sagan??. Saludooss Nombre de Articulo He visto en los créditos.=P @Hugo Jutsu Hola Uzumaki hugo, borré el jutsu porque según lo que ponía en la descripción más la imagen decía que era exactamente el mismo jutsu que este Fuego Infernal, es decir, que se trataba de un jutsu ya creado. Saludoss link=Usuario discusión:Sasuke UcHiA 16:52 7 ago 2013 (UTC) Ediciones Hola Uzumaki hugo, bueno solamente te dejo este mensaje por el motivo de ediciones innecesarias, algunas ediciones tuyas, como por ejemplo ésta, no tiene nada de relevancia en el artículo, ya que con la _ o sin ella la imagen aparece. Estas ediciones particularmente las describo como un método de ganar ediciones, espero que lo dejes de hacer, cualquier otra cosa avisame. --David 23px Senju 16:34 20 ago 2013 (UTC) R:Ediciones He cambiado la foto ... Artículos Hola Hugo, Saludos, solo pasaba para comentarte una cosa. El asunto es el siguiente, en primera te felicito por ayudar en la edición de la wiki, la verdad es que haces buenos aportes. El problema es que he notado que a veces cambias la información de la wiki colocándola exactamente igual a la de Narutopedia (inglés). Pues lo que haces no está del todo mal porque Narutopedia es una wiki responsable, pero ellos no siempre tienen la razón. Así que lo que te pido es que comiences a arreglar los artículos en base a tu criterio no copiando el criterio de ellos. Espero que entiendas. LeoHatake 19:32 23 ago 2013 (UTC) :Pues como dices es una posibilidad. De todas maneras el artículo podría confundir a los usuarios así que ya lo corregí. LeoHatake 19:58 23 ago 2013 (UTC) Proyecto Hola Uzumaki hugo, claro que puedes formar parte del proyecto, he visto ya como hacías varias contribuciones al wiki relacionadas con este. Saludoss link=Usuario discusión:Sasuke UcHiA 15:07 26 ago 2013 (UTC) Duda Hola Uzumaki, primero que nada, te felicito por que haz contribuido mucho al Wiki :D, lo segundo es, por que esta edición : Uchiha?diff=410974&oldid=410947 Madara_Uchiha?diff=410974&oldid=410947 ... Ya que no contribuye en nada al Wiki y no le encuentro el sentido... Saludoss.. 18:55 14 sep 2013 (UTC) Hola Hugo como estas?? dudo que me conoscas soy Juan, anterior ADM de aqui, fui el Primer Raikage de la Wiki, este queria invitarte a que aspirares a un proyecto de Organizacion Criminal Fanon llamada Tatsu donde hay varios usuarios de gran nivel, entre ellos el Burocrata de aqui Fuego013, este no se si te interesara o no pero si quieres seria genial que aspires para entrar aqui te dejo el enlace para entrar y saber los requisitos si te interesa 02:34 17 sep 2013 (UTC) Ova Hola Uzumaki hugo, te quería decir que he borrado uno de los artículos que has creado, la razón es que a pesar de figurar en gran de páginas wep como "Ova" la batalla de Hashirama vs Madara del Ninja Storm Generations no es un Ova oficial. En principio se había hablado de que estas escenas cortas formasen parte de una sección del artículo del videojuego, pero si opinas que deberían ser creadas de forma independiente consúltamelo para que lo hable con más usuarios y se haga lo que la mayoría crea conveniente. Muchas gracias por tu atención y saludoss link=Usuario discusión:Sasuke UcHiA 19:40 18 sep 2013 (UTC) Naruto Generations Te juego un 1 vs 1 en Naruto Generations y en el Storm 2, el otro no lo tengo pero me lo compraré xD...fui jugador muy habil de Storm 2 era jonin pero resetee mi cuenta y hace mucho que no juego asi que supongo que estará muy divertido :P. Juego en PS3 soy Latino y mi ID es FerchuTh1Pr4h 13:24 26 sep 2013 (UTC) Academia Hola Uzumaki, tienes las ediciones pero de todas formas tendrias que empezar de cero en Konoha, mirate los requisitos que te faltan y luego me dices. Saludooss -- 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 15:21 5 oct 2013 (UTC) *Asi es, solo tienes que cumplirlos y empezaremos con las pruebas, suerte si quieres hablamos mas detalladamente por chat. Saludooss 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 16:23 5 oct 2013 (UTC) Re: Academia Hola Hugo, es un gusto ser tu sensor y te vengo a dar la buena noticia de que se entrastes en la academia de Konoha. Felicitaciones y Bienvenido a la academia. Aqui vas encontrar tus misiones. Saludos. 75px 00:29 6 oct 2013 (UTC)Celeste Uchiha Hola Hugo la mision te la acabo de colocar no te la habia colocado antes ya que no tuve oportunidad. Saludos. 75px 20:25 6 oct 2013 (UTC)Celeste Uchiha Misiones Hola Hugo queria decirte que cada vez que realizes tus misiones tienes que dejarlas en la pagina de discusion del Hokage. Yo te revisare nada mas las que te pondre en tu sandabox (ahorita no te la puedo poner pero luego lo hare). Saludos. 75px 21:18 6 oct 2013 (UTC)Celeste Uchiha Hola, hugo. Si el Hokagte es el que asigna las misiones. Saludos. 75px 22:55 7 oct 2013 (UTC)Celeste Uchiha re-reversión Aunque no aparezca, es idéntica. Además, en la que pones tú no se aprecia que estén luchando juntos. 18:16 10 oct 2013 (UTC) :Acaso viste el episodio? Porque me da la impresión de que no lo viste, porque sino sabrías que la imagen que puse en Hermanos, Luchando Juntos pertenece a ese mismo episodio. -- 18:25 10 oct 2013 (UTC) Segunda Prueba Hola ya revise tu primera prueba, estubo bien sin mucho que decir, tu segunda prueba es la siguiente: tendras que agregarle una imagen a 10 articulos de la categoría Sin foto eso seria todo, suerte si tienes dudas contacta conmigo por el chat o mi discusión y disculpa la tardanza. Saludooss -- 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 19:29 10 oct 2013 (UTC) Prueba 3 Hola, bien hecho lo hiciste más rapido de lo que pense pues no seran tan faciles jjeje en la academia te deje la siguiente. Saludooss -- 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 16:31 11 oct 2013 (UTC) Prueba 4 Hola, bien hecho con la prueba anterior eres bastante rapido debi haberte dejado muchos más en la siguiente tendras que arreglar una saga, descubre que es lo que le hace falta y arregla cualquier error que pueda haber a saga es Saga del pasado: El lugar de Konoha eso es todo. Saludoooss -- 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 19:43 11 oct 2013 (UTC) *Solo te faltaria agregar la info de Naruto y el viejo soldado, acomodar las imagenes y corregir varias faltas de ortografia que note en el artíiculo. Saludooss 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 15:09 12 oct 2013 (UTC) *Hola de nuevo, mira le agregaste la información que te dije pero sigue estando igual o mas desorganizado que antes, organiza las imagenes, distribuye el contenido para que sea facil de leer y no se vuelva tormentoso tanta info tras de otra y por ultimo siguen habiendo pequeños errores de edición. Saludooss 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 16:45 16 oct 2013 (UTC) Re:Jutsus Ok intentare tenerlo en cuenta la próxima vez que cree un jutsu 20px' Joeking01 (Mi discusión)20px 20:51 11 oct 2013 (UTC) Re: "Mediano" Hola Hugo, esta es la diferencia: Mediano es el tamaño de un objeto, Medio es el alcanze del mismo Una vara puede ser Mediana (no tan larga como para ser de una lanza, ni tan corta para usarla de garrote) su alcances es Medio Una Wakizashi estandar es de tamaño mediano (no es tan corta como una Nodachi, ni tan larga como una Odachi, la Katana es más larga que una Wakizashi pero no tanto como la Odachi), y su alcanze es medio. Mediano = tamaño; Medio= alcance ¿ahora entiendes? los alcances son Corto, Medio y Largo Por cierto, arregla el enlace a tu discusión en tu firma, está roto. Mizukage Saile aipas (discusión) 20:15 13 oct 2013 (UTC) Jutsu de Colaboración Hola Hugo, saludos, pasaba para pedirte que no agregues superíndices a los usuarios de los artículos referentes a los jutsus de colaboración. El formato estándar que manejamos es que se coloca por ejemplo: Usuario 1 (con Usuario 2) y no Usuario 1 (con Usuario 2), por algo se le fueron quitados los superíndices y quiero que lo sepas para que los dejes de agregar, así mismo no se le pone enlace al usuario entre paréntesis porque viene siendo redundante ya que se lo colocaras posteriormente. Cualquier cosa me avisas LeoHatake 05:53 18 oct 2013 (UTC) Asuntos Hola Hugo, saludos, te escribo para mencionarte un par de cosas: #Primero que nada te felicito por tu interés en la wiki y por ser un usuario activo en cuanto a edición se refiere. #También te quería explicar lo de los videojuegos. En la infobox de los videojuegos no sólo se colocan los jutsus que fueron creados exclusivamente para ese videojuego, sino que también se agregan los que, han aparecido en manga o anime, pero es su debut en el campo de los videojuegos. Esto lo digo por la Danza de los Seis Caminos, la verdad supongo que te confundiste porque había otro jutsu igual que era el de Samsara Seis Caminos. La verdad yo no había visto ese jutsu, pero al verlo supe que eran los mismos nada más que en el manga no se le había dado nombre. #Otra cosa, en una próxima ocasión, cuando veas que un usuario que lleva un tiempo considerable en la wiki, es decir posee algo de experiencia en la wiki te deshace un cambio o realiza cierta edición, no es correcto que vengas y se la deshagas porque tu creas conveniente. Lo que te recomiendo es lo siguiente: en caso que estés totalmente seguro que tu edición es la correcta, pues deshacelo pero explicando razones, si el usuario te deshace la edición, déjalo así, no comiences guerra de ediciones. Al fin y al cabo una de mis funciones es estar pendiente de las ediciones de los usuarios y si veo que tú tienes la razón yo me encargaré del asunto. Ahora, en caso que no estés totalmente seguro que tu edición es correcta o estás dudoso de que la edición de alguien es correcta pues puedes escribir en la discusión del usuario en cuestión o bien en la discusión del artículo como una duda. Tu duda te será solucionada. #Hace poco vi que estuviste comentando con Saile acerca del alcance de las técnicas. Mira, Saile tiene en parte razón que lo más común es usar Medio, pero también Mediano funciona o aplica como alcance. Así que como lo que se viene utilizando en la wiki es Mediano, ese es el que mantendremos. #Otra cosa es que leí un mensaje que le dejaste al usuario Joeking01, mira Hugo, esta es una comunidad de usuarios y esta es una wiki, así que nuestro trabajo es editar los artículos con errores para repararlos o bien acoplarlos y que tengan un seguimiento. A lo que quiero llegar es que en vez de estar advirtiendo o reclamando a nuestros compañeros editores, dedicate a arreglar los errores que haya cometido. Sinceramente, esto te lo menciono porque a nadie le gusta ser regañado o criticado y quiero que evites esto. En caso que cierto usuario realice ediciones vandálicas o sus errores sean a propósito como para dañar la wiki pues se tomarán cartas en el asunto, pero eso no nos corresponde ni a ti, ni a mi, le corresponden a los administradores. Creo que esos serían los puntos que te quería informar y espero que los tomes positivamente. Cualquier consulta o algo que no entiendas me avisas LeoHatake 08:41 19 oct 2013 (UTC) ::Hola de nuevo Hugo, : :#¿No has visto que los jutsu que han aparecido en el anime y el manga se coloquen en las infobox de los videojuegos?, vaya, creo que no te has fijado correctamente, tendré que enumerarte algunos: :##Naruto: Clash of Ninja: Cortador de Relámpago, Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego, Elemento Tierra: Jutsu del Doble Suicidio Decapitador, Jutsu: Clon de Sombra, Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante, Jutsu Sexy. :##Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2: Elemento Tierra: Clon de Sombra, Elemento Tierra: Jutsu Escondrijo Bajo Tierra, Sello de los Cinco Elementos :##Naruto Shippūden: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! EX 2: Arena de Hierro: Orden Mundial, Chidori Nagashi, Elemento Madera: Jutsu Clon de Madera, Imitación de Imagen: Super Bestias :##Naruto: Ultimate Ninja: Ataúd de Atadura de Arena, Bola de Tanque Humano, Elemento Hielo: Picos de Hielo, Entrada Dinámica. :##Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2: Aguja Jizō, Amaterasu, Fuerza Amplificada con Chakra, Marca Dinamica. Estos son algunos de los ejemplos, si quieres puedes revisar la infobox de cada videojuego para que veas que allí están, podría continuar colocando jutsus pero creo que el punto está explicado. Hugo, en serio, conozco bien esta wiki y sé de lo que te hablo, por favor no me niegues cosas de las que estoy seguro. :#Acerca de lo del usuario, creo que en parte tienes razón, así que eso te lo dejaré pasar. :Sin más que decir, si tienes otra duda, me avisas. LeoHatake 18:04 19 oct 2013 (UTC) Titulos de Episodios Hugo, por favor, comprueba los títulos de los episodios antes de crear el artículo, porque el que creaste hoy del anime estaba mal nombrado, dado que no es "Todo el mundo de Konoha", sino "Konoha de Todos". Ya lo he renombrado, pero por favor, fijate antes. 19:54 24 oct 2013 (UTC) :Ok, no pasa nada. Pero comprueba el titulo que está aqui puesto con el que aparece en el episodio ;) -- 06:12 25 oct 2013 (UTC) Icono de la Caverna Ryuchi Una pregunta, en donde apareció el simbolo de la Caverna Ryuchi? Y si sabes en donde apareció, subelo en SVG, no en png. Todos los iconos están subidos en svg para evitar que pierdan calidad. Observa como están nombrados los demás iconos. 11:01 27 oct 2013 (UTC) Icono País del Orfanato Se puede saber por que subes una nueva versión del Icono del Símbolo de Orfanato del País del Fuego si el que subiste era exactamente el mismo?? Y no me digas que es el que tienen en Narutopedia, porque ese lo hice yo!!! 21:45 28 oct 2013 (UTC) Re: Block Hola Hugo pues la verdad no se, me hablo de bloquearte y luego vi que te bloqueo por renombrar paginas sin autorización pues vi que moviste el articulo del compañero del guardaespaldas de Danzo de Raiz a otra cosa quizas sea por eso, pero bueno si quieres discutir sobre tu bloqueo sera mejor que lo hagas con el mismo asi pueden ver si llegan a una solución. Saludooss 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'''Dariel]]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 13:55 2 nov 2013 (UTC) Proyecto Videojuegos Hola hugo, qué tal? Dentro de muy poco se re-activarán algunos proyectos y quisiera saber si seguirás siendo miembro del Proyecto Videojuegos. Espero tu pronta respuesta. Saludos 75px 13:38 8 may 2015 (UTC)Celeste Uchiha